


The Salt of Your Skin (and Other Savory Treats)

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [111]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Deaf Character, HYDRA Husbands, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Rimming, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: All Jack ever wanted to do the moment he laid eyes on Brock was to be in his orbit.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	The Salt of Your Skin (and Other Savory Treats)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> _So put your hands in mine tonight_  
>  _And I will be here_  
>  _When you're crying out tonight_  
>  _I will be here_  
>  \- Mumford & Sons

Jack Rollins had known Brock Rumlow ever since they’d been seated side by side in elementary school when they were just kids. Since then he’d had a soft spot for the little rough-around-the-edges boy, and not only because he was deaf. Jack didn’t even know he was when he’d met him, he just thought he was quiet and prefered scowling to talking. He’d seen him making small little hand gestures towards principal McCoy outside their class on the first day before he even entered the room to meet the teacher. That was before Grant Ward tried to steal his markers and Brock threw a book at his head which got him kicked out for the day. 

Once they were allowed to head home, Jack asked Ms. Maximoff what Brock was doing with his hands to their principal and she told him that that was how he communicated, that it was called Sign Language, and that it was how he could talk to others because he couldn’t hear. 

Since then Jack wanted to know how to Sign so he could communicate with Brock properly and his teacher gave him a book on how to learn the basics. After school he would sit at the kitchen table and practice the same hand gestures as the book showed him. He knew a little from some kids shows he watched but only simple small things and really got to work learning.

He wished it didn’t take him so long to learn how to simply do the alphabet and basic words, but it was a few months later and he had gone up to Brock in class to finally get his attention aside from the random times they’d share supplies because Brock didn’t seem to have many. 

Brock only glared at him.

Jack couldn’t feel defensive about it, signing out his name.  _ I’m J-A-C-K. _

_ I know. _ Brock froze after a second and suddenly did a double take.  _ You know how to Sign? _

Jack didn’t know what Brock said, his hands going too fast for him, his eyes widened in panic. “What?” He shook his hands and his head at the same time before remembering he had to Sign.  _ What? _

Brock rolled his eyes before leaning down to grab something out of the tattered old canvas bag he always carried around. He pulled out a medium sized notebook with a pen, writing something down on it before handing it over to Jack.

_ I said, you know how to Sign? But then you said what so nevermind. _

Feeling his face flush, Jack pressed his lips together in embarrassment as he explained he was still trying to learn. 

The way Brock stared at him for a long moment and then smiled made Jack grin, he couldn’t help himself and it felt good that he got Brock to react that way. 

Brock picked his pen up again.  _ Why are you learning it? _

Jack shrugged his shoulders, reaching out for the pen and he stared at the paper for a long moment before being honest about it and sliding the notebook over. 

_ Because I wanted to talk to you. _

Brock turned his head away after reading the paper and at first, Jack thought he upset him, but then Brock looked back at him and nodded, giving him the  _ okay _ sign. He didn’t say anything else.

During class they would pass notes back and forth to each other and Jack learned that no one really learned Sign for him. Only some teachers at the school knew and he was still getting used to knowing everything because his dad didn’t give a shit about him. All the books he got were from the public library that his neighbor, some nurse lady named Sarah, helped him get and the hearing aid he was given didn’t help he explained. He sometimes figured out what was said when people were talking, by lip reading, but mostly it was too fast for him to catch and he was usually completely lost, though he kept trying to push himself to learn more because he hated to feel so frustrated. Also Ms. Maximoff said she would help him learn too, Jack was glad for that.

At the end of the day, Jack had no regrets in trying to befriend Brock and only wanted to get to know more about him.

*****

After six years of being friends with Brock, Jack had pretty much mastered ASL. Though, Brock had also mastered reading lips so Jack didn’t really Sign that much, only when Brock really couldn’t make out what he was saying, or if he was in one of his moods where it was easier to use his hands. Most of the time though, Jack would just do both to make it easier on everyone around them. 

They’d also started dating for the past couple of years, well sort of dating. It was more of a friends with benefits thing, but considering they were best friends, it was pretty awesome. He’d had a crush on Brock almost since they met, and now he’d come to the point in his life where he knew he was in love with him too. He wasn’t going to admit it to Brock though, he wasn’t sure how he’d take it and right now things were fine like this between them. 

*****

If anyone had told him that that a long gangly abled kid by the name of Jack Rollins was going to become the most important person in Brock’s life, he would have scoffed at them and told them no one ended up sticking around long enough to be granted that role. 

But then out of nowhere there was Jack, who learned Sign for him so they could hold a conversation off paper, who quickly became his best friend and the one person he could trust with everything, and then Jack stopped being a kid and puberty took over. And all of a sudden Brock wasn’t fucking ready for it.

He didn’t anticipate how good looking he was going to be. Well, he already felt attracted to him, but it had made things much worse afterwards. He got taller, he was suddenly joining some teams in school and working out, and all the lean muscle came in. 

Brock couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous of Jack considering there he was with a soft tummy and a lot of soft everything else. Brock worked out, sure he did, but not as much as he’d like to. He lifted weights when he could and so his arms were getting there, he could even do pull-ups a few reps at a time, but he was nowhere near as strong as Jack was, yet. Jack’s main sports interest was track and field, he was already running and performing various other workouts to keep him well rounded and not at all bulky. 

It was hard with those thoughts running around in his head, to even have sex face to face, and so they barely did. Brock could count how many times they had on one hand and when they did manage too, he’d hide his face against Jack’s neck so he didn’t feel Jack’s eyes watching. Even before the change, Jack didn’t care about his body, it was what it was for him and Brock knew he’d never be as strong as him with those opinions about himself.

Hell, when Jack came out to him, it took Brock three years to finally admit that he wasn’t straight either. Even then he couldn’t just  _ say _ it. Instead his body outed him when they ended up play fighting over the remote control on Brock’s couch one day and there was too much _friction_ , then with Jack pinning his hands at either side of his head, it all just clicked. Soon jeans and boxers were pushed out of the way and their mouths found each other, and then later that night they ended up losing their virginities in Jack’s bed when they were only supposed to be sleeping. After that, whenever there was a chance to, they’d fuck on the regular. It was real damn nice, but Brock kept having that gnawing sensation that he wanted more with Jack, and he wasn’t sure if he could.

*****

He was on the verge of hitting seventeen when his dad went to jail for getting into a bar fight and almost killing someone and it felt like a weight was lifted off Brock’s shoulders. It was a sign that he should just go for it and if shit blew up, well..Brock would figure that out if it happened. 

He texted Jack to come over the day after letting it all sink in. He was on his own in the old rundown house, and soon when the food and money ran out, he was going to be fucked. But what he wanted to do right then was what he wanted to do for the past two years, hell for longer than that. 

The moment Jack walked in, Brock got off the couch and approached him. He cupped his face as his best friend stared with a questioning look before Brock leaned in and pressed their mouths together. He didn’t blame Jack for being surprised, they never opened up with kisses when one of them walked in, but he recovered just as quickly, arms wrapping around Brock’s waist to pull him in close. Brock moaned and it was easy for Jack’s tongue to sweep inside and taste him as he always did. 

And since Brock was still surprised at how much Jack changed as if overnight, it meant he wasn’t ready for him to hoist him up off the floor and over his shoulder like some weird caveman. Jack shouldn’t be able to pick him up like that, it was absolutely impossible and there he was doing it, climbing the stairs and taking him to his bedroom. Brock landed on top of the pillows and a couple of blankets, and there Jack joined him without any hesitations as Brock laid back, leaning on his elbows as he studied him carefully. He had to stop Jack from leaning in to kiss him again and licked his lips, feeling the nervousness encroaching as he shifted his weight to bring a hand out to Sign, forcing himself to keep Jack’s gaze.

_ I love you. _

It’s then that Jack really stopped trying anything and stared back like a deer stuck in headlights. “What did you just say?”

Brock shook his head,dropping flat against his back as he stared up at the ceiling with a sigh before he rolled his eyes.  _ You know what I said. _

“I wanna hear you say it.” Jack whispered, eyes hopeful.

Brock shook his head and Jack huffed at him.

“Brock come on, please? I just want to hear you say it, just once. You know how I feel when I get to hear your voice.”

_ I don’t get why, I sound weird. _

He’d only said a handful of things to Jack out loud and it was annoying that Jack reacted like it was the best sound to ever hit his ears. Brock knew he didn’t sound right, that it came off weird and _tone deaf_ , but Jack never made him feel like it was terrible. It was the opposite, he’d always smile, like a  _ real _ one; Brock knew which ones those were and it made him feel proud that he could do that for him. Especially when they were in bed together and he was well aware Jack couldn’t cum anymore unless Brock moaned out Jack’s name. Brock really couldn’t get over that one still.

“How would you know?” Jack Signed and said out loud at the same time. “I told you every time that I love it. You told me yourself, you feel comfortable around me, so why not?”

Brock groaned, dramatically pressing his hands to his face because Jack was right. Usually he wouldn’t care, he laughed openly when he hung out with Jack, and it felt good to do that again instead of being laughed  _ at _ for not sounding right, or when his own dad looked at him like he was a huge regret because he forgot he was there and something funny was on TV. It sucked to feel like it was a shame to laugh freely. 

He drew in a nervous breath, arms folded over his chest even though he wanted to tug at his ear..a habit he actually copied from Jack when he got nervous. He didn’t though, eyeing Jack one more time for assurance he wouldn’t make fun of him. He kept his voice low just in case. “I love you, Jack.”

Jack grinned at him like he always did after getting what he wanted and then he was kissing him again, his own ‘I love you’ tumbling out against Brock’s lips. 

Brock pulled back abruptly. “What?”

Jack drew himself to sit against Brock’s thighs and formed the words with his hands, mouthing along at the same time. “I love you, Brock.”

Staring at him in silence, Jack then leaned in again and repeated the words after another soft kiss, and then against his chin, then along his neck he nuzzled his skin with his nose making very sure that Brock felt every single word. It was so overwhelming, the uncomfortable sensation of tears threatening to come if Brock let them.

Jack was elated, his heart beating hard against his chest as he eased his lips along Brock’s pulse point and breathed into his skin. Brock squirmed under his touch, not used to so much attention when usually it would have been a whirlwind of trying to strip themselves as quickly as they could before getting down to having sex. Now though, Jack didn’t want that, he wanted to savor and give Brock what he wanted to give him for a long time, to take his time with him even if he knew Brock wasn’t used to being loved at all like this. 

He leaned back up over Brock, making sure he was looking up at him. “I’ve loved you for a real long time, Brock. I think it’s why I wanted to talk to you so badly. I love every single inch of your body, your mind, your heart. I can easily say you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

All Brock could do was stare back at him in awe and Jack didn’t expect anything back, a smile playing at his lips. “And you’re real fucking beautiful, you know that?” 

Brock frowned, his cheekbones darkening slightly.

Jack could only grin at that and soon Brock reached up, running his palm along Jack’s jaw. He turned his head to follow it, kissing the inside of Brock’s wrist before nipping softly at the sensitive skin there. Brock shivered and reached farther up to bury his fingers in Jack’s hair. “You okay?”

Brock nodded and then Jack leaned in and buried his face in the crook of Brock’s neck. Turning his head and exposing more of the smooth column of his throat, Jack placed more kisses there for the effort Brock gave, sucking faint marks as he did. He moved to make another, never enough time to leave as many as he wanted because originally he wasn’t supposed to so that no one raised any flags or asked questions. Eventually though, Brock said he liked them, and that it was fun making everyone wonder who he was messing around with. Jack happily obliged, enjoying the humored glances they gave each other while their friends came up with the weirdest conspiracy theories around them as to who it could be. 

Brock shivered, alternating between tightening and then loosening the grip in his hair.

Jack made a noise of contentment and dropped a kiss against Brock’s clavicle. He moved further down, peppering more kisses along the sternum before giving one of Brock’s nipples a lick and then blew air across it, causing the sensitive flesh to pebble. He lightly scraped his teeth across it, causing Brock to hiss and arch his back, before moving lower yet.

He paid special attention to Brock’s hip bones, mouthing and sucking along them to create more hickies he was sure wouldn’t be minded. By the time he pulled off Brock’s sweatpants along with his boxers, Brock was breathing heavily, his fingers gripping at Jack’s shoulders, body slightly tensing up. 

“Shh, relax. There’s no one around but me here, you know that.” Jack whispered when he leaned up to make sure Brock saw him as he placed his hands against thighs and gently pushed them apart. He nipped the inside of Brock’s leg before nuzzling his face against it. He smelled mostly of that stupid body wash Jack hated, but was familiar with by now enough to not bug Brock about it anymore, it began to be comforting when Brock wasn’t in his bed, though he’d never thought to admit to it until tonight. He softly patted Brock’s hip to get his attention so he’d look down. “Hey, I'm going to try something.”

Brock’s hand gripped firmly to Jack’s shoulder, staring warily at him. They’d blown each other numerous times so Jack knew he was well aware that it wasn’t that. Jack gave him a soft smile, rubbing his barely there stubble against Brock’s thigh. “If you don’t like it, pull my hair, I’ll stop immediately. I promise.”

When there seemed to be no objection, Jack pressed one last kiss against Brock’s thigh and then crawled over to the nightstand to reach into the top drawer and pull out the lube. He quickly discarded his clothes except for his boxer briefs and scooted back down between Brock’s spread legs, setting the tube down on the bed beside them. He ran his hands down Brock’s legs and pushed one back for easier access, free hand running down the inside of his thigh and only stopping when he got to his ass. Jack paused, looking back up one last time just in case. “Tell me if you don’t like it.”

Brock nodded, his eyes shifting back to focus up at the ceiling as he let go and dropped his hands down against the bed. Despite what Jack just told him, he was immediately gripping tight to the sheets and Jack left it alone for now, leaning forward to press the flat of his tongue against Brock’s hole. Brock jolted, but he didn’t say anything and Jack continued, now circling it with the tip of his tongue and adding a little bit of pressure. He heard a muffled moan and looked up to see Brock’s head turned to the side with his hand clamped tight over his mouth.

Jack frowned, Brock turning his head when things stopped and watched as he picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some out on his fingers. “Hey, don’t do that. No one is going to hear you but me, remember?” 

Staring at him like he was waiting for a trap, Jack waited patiently until Brock slowly lowered his arm, and then he went back to work. He slid a finger into Brock, moving it in and out a few times before adding a second. He worked Brock with just his fingers, stretching him out, until Brock started grinding down onto his hand. It was then that he pulled his fingers out, but instead of adding a third finger like he usually did, Jack bent his head down and trailed his tongue down Brock’s perineum, until he reached his entrance. He stiffened his tongue and pushed it past the tight ring of muscle.

Brock keened to it, his back arching off the bed with a gasp. Jack grinned and continued to move his tongue in and out, and quickly Brock was becoming undone underneath him, little absent mewls and noises spilling out of his mouth as his hips started to twitch rhythmically in time to the movements of Jack’s tongue.

It wasn’t long before Brock pushed at his shoulder repeatedly with a frantic breathy whine and Jack knew it wasn’t a request to stop, it was a request for sex. Which he was happy to oblige, pulling away just long enough to tug down his own boxer briefs before grabbing some more lube for himself. Returning to where he was, Brock was already tucking a pillow under his hips eager and ready, and Jack eased himself in like he was always meant to be there, face to face. 

Jack wasn’t stupid, he knew why Brock would hide himself away when they had sex like this, but for Brock not to this time, it meant a lot and he watched Brock as Brock watched him back, more layers slowly peeling away that had been between them.

“I love you, Brock.”

Jack couldn’t help going deeper as Brock inhaled sharply. “I love you. I’ve been in love with you forever.” He moved his head in closer, mouthing the words again and again along Brock’s neck, onto his jaw and to his ear so he’d feel his lips form them across the shell of it.

All Brock could do was hold on for dear life as the first few thrusts were smooth and slow before nails dug into his skin in silent command and Jack was fucking into him relentlessly, those three words mouthed over and over into Brock’s shoulder.

“Jack. I love you, Jack. _Jack_.” Brock rambled out, his hair damp, strands clinging to his forehead just before he came with a cry and it was all it took for Jack to get over that edge soon after.

They laid themselves out side by side on the bed, waiting for their hearts to stop racing. Jack rolled onto his side to face Brock who only turned his head to look back. Their fingers entwined together and Jack brought it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of Brock’s. 

“Are you okay?”

Brock’s only response was to hold out a fisted hand before his chest, pinkie finger and thumb extended out in a palm-down shape. His knuckles went forward and a bit down in a familiar gesture to Jack.  _ Stay. _

“You have me, Brock. I need you to know that.” He gingerly pulled his fingers from the tangle, forming a loose fist with Brock’s hand and drawing his index finger outward. Delicately he used his pointer to draw large circles in the air and Brock exhaled shakily at the meaning of it.

_ Always. _


End file.
